I fell in Love with my Proxy!
by mistymurder
Summary: Jade has been an orpahn ever since she was six years old she moves to a new home in the middle of slender forest what will happen when she encounters slenderman's son slenderteen
1. New home

Hi I'm Jade. My parents died in an accident when I was 6. I'm not sure what happened I was too little to remember and nobody wanted to tell me so it must have been pretty bad. Ever since then I've been from adoptive home to adoptive home. I'm 15 now and on my way to my newest and hopefully last adoptive family. The black car I was in pulled up to a two story house in the middle of a forest. A women with brown hair ran over to my door and opened it holding out her hand for me to shake "Hi there my names Tenny what's yours?" she asked in a cheery tone of voice. "Oh great I got stuck with little miss everything's great really really great" I thought to myself slowly reaching my hand up to shake her hand "I'm Jade" I mumbled through my black hair that hung over one of my eyes "Oh Jade what a wonderful name for a wonderful girl" she cooed "I think I'm going to be sick" I thought to myself gagging. A man with blond hair walked up with my luggage. "This is my husband Joshua he's so wonderful and sweet you're going to love it here" she cooed hanging off of one of his arms. I quickly stood up and ran over to the nearest bush to throw up. "Oh you poor thing Joshy take her stuff up to her room I'll stay here and help her" she said thanking the driver for bringing me here and watching him zoom off. I finished throwing up and looked up what I saw made the color drain from my face there he was the man from my nightmares heck I'm not even sure you could call it a man. It was wearing a suit it had long arms and was extremely tall the most frightening part was it had no face. I gasped shaking my head thinking hoping I was hallucinating from standing on my head to throw up when I looked back at the spot it was gone I sighed out. My "mom" must have seen me looking panicked because she grabbed my hand placing her other on my back hurrying me towards the front door "sweet heart let's get you inside and you can get your room all set up" she said I nodded really I just wanted to be as far away from that spot in the forest as possible. When I got inside I didn't speak to anyone I just walked upstairs and layed on my bed the room was a neutral gray color I'm glad it wasn't pink I laughed to myself about my crazy hallucination from earlier. Why was I so afraid this same person has plagued my nightmares for ages ever since I was 7 I'd soon become immune to seeing him I was so used to it he talked to me once in a dream he said he was sorry about my parents and then I woke up I didn't know what he meant or how he knew everyone I asked about it shook their heads and told me it was my minds way of coping with losing my parents. I got up and looked out my window and what I saw made me nearly scream there was a note on my window it said "I'm sorry about your parents" once I caught my breath I opened my window taking the note from the tree next to it and yelled "Ok who's sick idea of a joke is this!" I got no response my mom came upstairs "sweetheart why are you yelling" she asked by now I was curled up with a picture of my parents and the note bawling. "Aw sweetie it's ok" she said rubbing my back I fell asleep like that


	2. Tracy and Tanner

"Sweetie time to get up" my mom called from downstairs. I groaned and sat up glancing at the note one last time then getting up. I put on my black torn jeans and slid on my black corset over it. I then put on all my spiked jewelry along with a black jacket and combat boots. I went and fixed my black hair and grabbed my backpack seeing the note out of the corner of my eye I picked it up and shoved it in my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. I headed out the front door to walk to the bus stop I was half way there when another note blew in front of me I stepped on it and picked it up on it was written "good morning child beware the car" "what car?" I wondered suddenly I heard a screeching from behind I looked and saw my mom in the car coming to a speeding halt. She leaned out her window "dang it child you could have gotten killed it's not safe to walk through these forests get in the car" she yelled. I did as I was told once she had begun driving again I asked "why isn't it safe to walk through this forest?" Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt her face was pale and she was staring forward she pointed slowly "t-that's why" she stuttered I looked forward and there he was again. I'm so sick of this game I jumped out of the car and yelled "dang it why can't you leave me alone! You haunt my dreams at night and now you plague me during the day! Aren't my dreams enough for you?!"As it disappeared my mom jumped out of the car seemingly not remembering a thing "sweetie are you ok who are you yelling at?" she asked giving me a weird look. She ushered me back to the car were I sat eyes closed the whole car ride I didn't want to see it again I didn't even know what it was. Finally we got to school mom kissed me on the forehead and I got out of my car to be greeted by two students "hi I'm Tracy and this is tanner" she said tanner gave a meek wave she noticed the note I was still clutching onto from this morning "whatcha got there?" she asked I unfolded the note and showed her. Her face seemed to lose some color her brother then snatched it reading it "hey!" I shouted when he snatched it "where did you get this?" he demanded "I was walking from my new house in the forest and…" he cut me off "wait you're the new girl that moved in there?" he asked tanner and Tracy looked at each other and gulped looking back he asked "have you noticed anything weird?" he asked softly. I took the note from yesterday handing it to him "yeah people thinking it's funny to prank the new orphan girl" I sneered "have you seen anyone in the forest lately?" he asked looking paler than ever "yeah why?" I asked "We um I um I'm sorry" he said looking at the floor I was confused "what do you mean what are you sorry for?" I asked he looked up morbidly "you're going to die" he said I gawked "oh ha very funny" I remarked he looked confused "you guys are the class clowns aren't you." They were quiet "If he ahem it wanted to kill me it would have by now" Tracy stepped forward "congrats you passed" now it was my turn to be confused "huh?" I asked Tanner stepped forward to shake my hand "we had to make sure you weren't crazy and lying to us" he said I guess that I made some new friends. Over the next few days we exchanged info about it I guess his name is "The Slender-Man" I still don't know how he knows about my parents or what he wants with me. They told me about the disappearances and now I understand why my mom was all freaked out she thought that was the end she thought that we were going to die. They told me about how most people that went into the forest with a camera never came back. Tracy, Tanner, and I are going to try something tomorrow we are going to spend the night in the forest without a camera and with intentions of peace not exposure.


	3. Slender Teen

*the next day*  
"Are you guys ready?" I asked they nodded and we walked into the forest. We walked for hours before we found a spot that we thought looked ok. "I'll set up the tent" Tanner said "and I'll collect the fire wood" Tracy said soon Tanner had put up the tent "hey tanner could you come with me please I need to get some fire wood and I don't want to be alone" Tracy asked "yeah sure hey Jade you good here alone" Tanner asked he was a nice guy when you got to know him "yeah you guys go ahead" I said he handed me the extra flashlight he brought and then he left. I began messing around with the flashlight flashing it on and off. Suddenly the flashlight wouldn't turn back on "dumb flashlight" I muttered hitting it a few times before it came back on what I saw made my heart drop into my stomach there he was almost as tall as slender man but slightly shorter I was only a few inches in height away from him in a black suit only instead of a black tie like slender man he wore a red tie he seemed to be staring at me "um h-hi I'm J-Jade" he seemed shocked at first then what seemed to be a smile appeared on his none existent face suddenly I heard a booming voice "I'm Slender teen but you can call me slend" he said "o-oh hi slend" I began to take my iPod out to listen to music suddenly a tentacle ripped it from my hands "hey!" I exclaimed his vision went from the iPod to me I shrank back slightly "I-I wasn't going to use the camera I was going to put on some music" I said the tentacle put the iPod back in my pocket "I really should go but I'll see you soon my little proxy" he said disappearing before I could ask what a proxy was. Tracy and Tanner ran over to our campsite panting "d-did you see him he was chasing us" Tracy said "no I um hey I have a question what's a proxy?" I asked "we can talk about this later we need to go like now" Tanner said suddenly I heard that voice again slends voice "go now my dad's coming he must not know that you're my proxy no one must know go now I said go! NOW!" he yelled I picked my stuff up and my friends and I bolted from the forest and into my house "back so soon?" mom asked Tracy and tanner where out of breath I responded "yeah mom can Tracy and tanner spend the night?" "Sure sweetie" she responded we went upstairs and after I shut the door I heard Tracy shriek in terror "h-he's outside" she stuttered running into her brother's arms I walked over to the window and smiled it wasn't slender man it was Slend I waved he smiled and waved back he then disappeared "he's gone Tracy" I said when I looked back at Tracy her face was pale


	4. The Diary

she was holding a piece of paper it looked old. I took it from her it looked like a diary the name at the top of the paper was Maria my mom's name I began reading it said

Dear diary,  
It took her! She's gone disappeared from her bed in the middle of the night. I'm going to look for her she's my little girl. I probably won't ever come back I just hope that she's going to be ok that by getting myself killed I'll save her. George is going to go with me. I wish it would have been me not her well no matter what she will live. We are looking for her right now I just took a break to write since I'll probably never see the sun again. Oh my goodness there she is she's with it she's talking calmly with it. It's going to kill her! Wait no….. It's covering her eyes. Wait a minute?! Where's George! Oh gosh it killed him that thing it killed him! It's coming my way I'm next I'm so so so sorry I really am sorry Please forgive me for leaving you orphaned. I'm so sorry Jade.  
The rest of the entry was splattered in blood. I fell down crying that's why he constantly was telling me I'm sorry about your parents.

(sry short chapter)


	5. A friend from the Beginning

I don't understand why?! Why did he kill them but not me?! Why did it have to happen to me of all people?! I felt someone touch my shoulder I glanced back it was Tracy. "T-Tracy he-he killed them" I sniffled she pulled me into a hug "I know I'm sorry is there anything we can do to help?" she asked "no" I said. Suddenly something brushed my hair I was outside. I looked back and there he was slender man! He seemed to reach out towards me to comfort me. "No!" I screamed he looked confused "How could you?! You killed them! I went through hell! All because you killed them!" he urgently tried to reach me with a tentacle. I swatted it away "no! help!" I tried to say but he cut me off "SILENCE FOOLISH CHILD!" He screamed at me only it wasn't aloud it was in my mind. I shrank back holding my hands over my head I heard him sigh he pulled one of my arms down "I'm not going to hurt you. You must listen to my side of the story. You have a bad habit of acting before listening. I didn't want to kill your parents. They threatened me." He said "how?" I asked "do you remember having a friend that was tall and you would meet him in the forest every day and sometimes at night?" he asked "um…. Yeah I do why?" I asked "that friend was me as a matter of fact we were best friends every-time that you met me at night I would ask couldn't you get in trouble for this? You would say yeah but it would be worth it. I would then ask you how you knew that. And you would say because we're going to be friends forever and ever until my last dying breath but your parents they found out once and I tried explaining to them that I meant you no harm but they wouldn't listen they took you away from me. You were depressed and I wanted to see you again. So one night you snuck out and met me by the red tower I was so happy but then they came along your father accused me of taking you from your bed and tried to shoot me. I had to kill him because not only did he miss me when he shot at me he almost hit you and your mother she said that she was going to move you away forever and she would never let you come back that she would bolt your windows shut and she would lock you in your room. I couldn't allow her to take you from me ever again so I killed her. I really am sorry I meant you no harm. Then they moved you away from me and every time they would see you drawing me and you together they would move you again. I finally found you but you seemed so scared like you didn't remember from anything but confusing nightmares." He said I ran up and hugged him "is that what you want?" I asked "Is what- what I want?" he asked "for me to be your friend again and this time to stay put" I asked he nodded quickly "alright then. Best friends forever" I said pulling away from the hug.


	6. School and Trees

The next morning I woke up and put on this /jade/set?id=80143349 I went down stairs and Tracy and Tanner were on their way out the door. "Morning Jade we'll see you at school" She said walking out I grabbed some bacon and a soda and headed out the door with my backpack. Luckily my mom was at work and so was my dad. I looked down the path that Tracy and Tanner traveled on and darted for the forest in the opposite direction. I was running through the trees when I heard a familiar ding it was my phone. I took out my phone and saw Tracy had texted me. "Where are you?!" the text said suddenly I heard a thump and looked at the tree in front of me putting my phone away to see a tall white doll. I looked to my right in time to get barreled over by a boy in a mask. "ahhhh! Help! Slend! Help me!" I screamed trying to push him off he was trying to cover my mouth "Shhhh! Shhhhhh be quiet" I think I heard him say. "Masky! Get off of her!" I heard a voice say oh thank god it was slend. He helped me up holding me by the shoulders "ok first things first you're friends with my dad?! And second why aren't you in school?!" he asked "ok first yes your father and I have been friends for quite some time and second I wanted to see you" I said "oh" he said blushing we heard an ahem to the side "right Jade this is Masky." He said Masky waved at me and muttered a "hi" I was fixing my hair so it laid over one of my eyes "hello might I say that's one hell of a tackle you got there" I said he muttered "thanks" Thats when i felt slend grab my hand I heard a whoosh and when I looked around I was a few feet away from the school "um why did you take me here?" I asked "you need to go to school or someone may think that you got kidnapped and then they'll tell your parents and then my dad, you and I will all get in trouble now go that's an order." he replied shoving me towards the school "ok but I'll be back" I said "promise?" I heard him ask "promise" I replied hugging him then going into the school. -after school- Well i made it through the day granted I got hassled by Tracy about trying to skip, But it was worth it. I took out my headphones and put them in the song "Sweet Dreams (are made of this" by Marylin Manson started playing I smirked and decided that i'd look up what a proxy was on my phone interesting so basically I'm his minion in a way i do what he wants that's kinda cool I guess. I walked into the forest the song switched to "Miss Murder" by AFI. soon my ipod was being all staticy I got pulled into a hug "welcome back proxy" I heard slend say. he noticed my ipod "ah yes i remeber this ipod so what are you listening to?" he asked "Miss murder by AFI" i told him "hm sounds intresting" he replied letting go of me I started laughing he looked confused "what? what's so funny?" he asked "well its just everybody else is afraid of me after they ask me what I'm listening to" i said " I know that feeling you are actually the only person who didnt scream when they saw me" he said "really gee thanks i guess" i muttered "mhm" he said. Was i really the first person to not scream at the sight of him? "so um I um i better be getting home" i said he reached for my hand and began holding it and walking "come one i'll walk you home it will give us time to talk" he said and we walked holding hands all the way to my house it was wonderful he was really nice once you got to know him. I think i might be falling in love...


	7. Love?

Slend's POV  
I walked her to her house holding her hand the whole way. She is a rather beatiful girl. I was actually quite shocked at some of the things she had told me. Like how everywhere she went the kids at school would scare everybody away from her by spreading a rumor that she went crazy and killed her parents. She was really misunderstood like me. I told her about how she was the first person that didnt scream and lash out throwing things at me. She laughed and said "you're the first person to shut off my flashlight and appear in front of me". She has such a cute laugh. wait what am i saying she's my proxy im not supposed to like like her! we're supposed to be friends buissness parteners nothing more...but the way she looked at me with that gleam in her beatiful blue eyes. it made me feel special adored. "I...I need to clear my head" I thought to myself waving goodbye to her when she peaked her head out the upstairs window and waved with that beatiful smile of hers. When i got back to the forest everybody was staring at me a few even taunted me saying "jade and slend sittin in a tree k-i-l-l-i-n-g" I ignored them and contined on my way  
Jades POV  
After i had waved goodbye to slend my mom ran upstairs "so who was that?" she asked standing at my door way demanding an answer. "he was um..." i didnt want to tell her she sighed "you dont need to tell me a lie i know that in some way he's related to slender man" she said i was silent for a second then asked "how did you?..." she began talking once again "your friends told me that you are friends with slenderman and i've noticed that you were acting all love struck when walking with him so whats his name?" "his name is slender teen but he told me to call him slend..." i said she smiled at me "well he seems nice im going to have to meet him tommorow" she said and walked out of the room saying nothing more i stood there with my mouth gaping how am i supposed to convince him to meet my parents?!


	8. Running

*good music to listen to during the running scene /watch?v=TV5m7KvWUj0 *  
It was probably around midnight and I was running through the forest  
"Slend…Slend where are you?!"  
I called I was originally going to wait until morning to talk to Slend but right now was as good as a time as ever and plus I had a feeling he could protect me see I had just been currently chased out of my house by a manic with a carved smile black hair no eyelids and a white bloody hoodie pulled over his head I was limping because I had jumped from my two story window spraining my ankle in the process I stopped to catch my breath praying that I was far enough away from him  
"Come out come out where ever you are I just wanna help you get some sleep"  
I held my breath and started limp running again  
"Slend Help!"  
I called mentally  
"Jade?"  
I heard a tired voice a few feet in front of me  
"Jade why are you limping"  
I looked closely seeing slend standing there in a black pj top and grey sweat pants running up and hugging him I yelled  
"Slend! Thank god you've gotta help me he's going to kill me!"  
That seemed to wake him up a little more  
"What?! Who?!"  
That's when I heard that maniac's voice  
"There you are now time to go to sleep"  
I ran behind Slend clutching onto his black pajama shirt  
"Jeff? Why are you chasing Jade?"  
"Jade? You mean that chick that jumped from a two story window"  
He turned to me quickly  
"You did what?!"  
"He was going to kill me I had to jump for it"  
He hugged me sighing  
"Jade you could've gotten hurt we'll talk about this later ok?"  
I nodded as he turned back to Jeff  
"And as for you. Go home! Now! Before I tell my dad that you went after Jade!"  
He began walking away mumbling to himself Slend turned to me picking me up and slender walking back into my room having me sit on the edge of my bed  
"Did you hurt your-self when you jumped from the window?"  
"Just some scrapes nothing major"  
He gave me a look that seemed to insinuate doubt  
"Right ok then walk over to me normally"  
He said crossing the room  
"O-ok"  
I said I got up and half way through pain shot through my ankle and I fell forward into his arms he sat me back on the bed disappearing before reappearing with a first aid kit  
"I knew it why did you say you weren't hurt?"  
His voice sounded caring  
"Because I knew you'd fuss over me"  
I gasped in pain as he moved my ankle wrapping it up  
"Sorry"  
"It's fine"  
He stood up to leave I grabbed his hand  
"Hey slend"  
"Yes jade?"  
"Do you think that maybe you would want to um…?"  
"What is it jade you can ask me?"  
"Will you have dinner with my parents and I?"  
"Uh….sure but won't they um you know freak out when they see me?"  
He asked gesturing to where his face should be I shook my head  
"No my mom and dad want to meet you"  
"o-oh ok see you tomorrow then jade"  
He made a movement as if he was kissing my head and slender walked away I sighed  
"Well that went better than planned"  
I said to myself before falling asleep


End file.
